Without You
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: "Jangan terlalu malam. Kau tahu aku benci sendirian." / Andai saja.. Andai saja pesan itu bisa lebih cepat di terimanya.. mungkin darah segar yang sudah mengalir banyak / KrisTaoYeol / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan


**Sumarry :** Mengapa cinta begitu rumit. Meninggalkan satu cinta demi cinta lainnya. Mengambil satu kebahagiaan demi kebahagiaan lainnya. Saling menyiksa padahal hati tidak menginginkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WITHOUT YOU**

**Pair :** ChanTao | **Main Cast :** Wu Yifan – Huang Zitao – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol

**Genre :** Romance – Drama – Hurt/Comfort/Angst | **Warning :** GS – Official Couple/ Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe

**Length :** One Shot

**Rate :** T

EXO Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's Fanfiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bau anyir menyebar setelah cairan kental merah itu merembes dari kepalanya yang bocor serta luka-luka kecil yang tidak terlihat. Tidak lagi ada yang bisa ia rasakan karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah mati rasa. Hanya tinggal matanya saja yang sanggup ia gerakkan.

"Kris.. bertahanlah. Kumohon.. mereka akan segera datang." Satu titik air mata jatuh mengenai wajah sang pemuda yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya.

"Uhuk.. tolong jaga dia.. untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya.. tolong jaga dia.. uhuk.. seperti aku menjaganya.. " meski sangat sulit tapi ia tetap berusaha agar pesan terakhirnya bisa terdengar jelas ditelinga sang kawan karib.

"Tanpa kau minta aku juga pasti akan menjaganya.. jadi kumohon padamu.. bertahanlah sebentar lagi Kris.." kata-katanya terhenti saat tangan yang tadi digenggamnya sudah terkulai lemah, mata yang tadi masih ia lihat terbuka kini sudah tertutup sempurna, suara yang ia dengar tadi meski hanya berupa erangan kini sudah lenyap entah kemana. Ia pergi, meninggalkan sang kawan karib dalam kesendirian di kesunyian malam.

"Kris.. Kris.. KRIIIISSSS... " seperti si raja hutan, aumannya menggema di udara luar yang sunyi.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Tiga tahun berlalu..

Sekarang umurnya tidak lagi tujuh belas tahun dan tempat belajarnya juga tidak lagi disekolah melainkan sebuah Universitas ternama yang sekarang ini sangat digemari oleh siswa tamatan dari SMA manapun dikota itu.

"Tao.. "

Teriakan dari arah belakangnnya membuat gadis dengan uraian rambut sepinggang itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut melihat teman satu jurusannya berlari-lari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

"Pulang dengan siapa?" Sehun—begitu sebutan sehari-harinya, bertanya setelah mereka sudah berjalan beriringan.

"Chanyeol. Siapa lagi." Jawab Tao singkat. Ya, memang orang yang selalu mengantarnya kemana-mana dan menjemputnya dimana-mana hanya orang itu. Orang yang selama tiga tahun ini telah Tao tumpangi hidupnya. Orang yang selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini telah mencuri perhatiannya.

"Aku ikut ya. Hari ini aku tidak bawa mobil."

Tao mengendikkan bahunya, "Terserah. Tapi kalau Chanyeol marah padamu jangan minta bantuanku, Ok. Aku bosan bertengkar dengannya hanya karena dirimu."

"Baik.. baik." Sehun berujar riang.

Hanya sekitar lima menitan perbincangan mereka berlangsung, mobil yang sejak tadi Tao tunggu kini sudah terparkir di depan gerbang Universitasnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol membuka kaca jendela mobilnya, "Maaf menunggu lama. Tadi mengantar Baekhyun dulu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Hari ini dia tidak bawa mobil lagi.. "

"Aku mau menumpang lagi, Hyung. Boleh kan?" Sehun langsung menyambar jatah bicara Tao.

"Ck." Tao berdecak pelan kemudian langsung membuka pintu mobil milik Chanyeol, "Kau dibelakang." Tao menunjuk jok belakang setelah ia sendiri sudah duduk disamping kursi kemudi.

"Aku tahu. Tidak perlu keras-keras suaranya."

Tao hanya tertawa ringan menanggapi sungutan Sehun.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Tao menyantap makanan ringannya di tepi kolam renang sambil memperhatikan Chanyeol yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang lewat line telepon. Kadang ada rasa cemburu yang datang ketika Chanyeol lebih perhatian kepada pacarnya ketimbang pada dirinya. Tapi apa yang bisa Tao perbuat, Tao bukanlah siapa-siapa Chanyeol. Bahkan ia merasa bahwa dirinya hanya parasit yang selalu menempel pada Chanyeol setelah dulu Kris meninggalkannya. Tidak ada yang bisa Tao lakukan saat tidak ada lagi sandaran baginya ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersamanya. Orang tua? Tao sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana wajah orang tuanya. Yang ia ingat hanya wajah-wajah pengasuhnya dulu waktu masih tinggal dipanti asuhan bersama Kris.

Lamunan Tao terhenti saat Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan obrolannya dan duduk di bangku tunggal sebelah Tao, "Siapa?" tanya Tao penasaran.

"Papa." Jawab Chanyeol singkat. Ia kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya.

"Papa bicara apa?"

"Tidak banyak. Beliau hanya bertanya kabarku dan kabarmu juga kabar Baekhyun. Selebihnya hanya seputar pertunanganku." Chanyeol meneguk jus jeruk yang dibuatkan oleh Tao.

"Itu saja."

Chanyeol mengangguk kemudian menoleh kepada Tao, "Nanti malam aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun. Mungkin pulangnya agak malam."

Gerakan mengunyah Tao terhenti perlahan-lahan. Ia berhenti menggeluti kue kering ditangannya. Setelah meletakkan wadah yang sejak tadi ia timang, Tao berdiri mendekati tepian kolam renang, "Jangan terlalu malam. Kau tahu aku benci sendirian." Sambil berujar, Tao bergerak melepaskan kaus kebesaran miliknya. Menyisakan celana levis super pendek dan juga bra belang-belang dibagian dadanya.

Byuuurrr

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia berdiri memungut kaus milik Tao dan menjauhkannya dari tepian kolam agar tidak terciprat air yang sudah bergelombang karena ada benda lain yang mengusik ketenangannya. Setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan area itu dan kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sebentar setelah kepergian Chanyeol, Tao menyembulkan kepalanya kepermukaan. Ia melirik sesaat baju kaus miliknya kemudian kembali menenggelamkan dirinya.

Tuhan. Kenapa Engkau ciptakan rasa yang tidak seharusnya aku rasakan terhadapnya. Kumohon, buang rasa ini. Aku akan tersiksa jika selalu merasakan rasa berbeda ini. Dia bukanlah 'dia' tapi kenapa aku selalu merasa bahwa dia adalah 'dia'.

Sambil terus berenang kesana kemari, Tao berusaha keras untuk menghilangkan sesak di dadanya. Hampir lima menit kegiatan itu dilakukannya, berenang tanpa henti hingga otot-ototnya terasa melemas. Tapi yang terjadi malah tidak seperti apa yang di inginkannya. Semakin ia berusaha semakin rasa sesak itu menggelutinya.

Tao menarik tubuhnya duduk ditepian kolam renang dengan kaki yang terjuntai kebawah. Pikirannya melayang kepada saat pertama kali Chanyeol memeluknya dulu, saat dimana ia terakhir kalinya melihat raga Kris sebelum masuk kedunia yang tidak bisa Tao ikuti. Dengan kata-kata lembut, Chanyeol menghiburnya, menenangkannya dengan pelukan hangat yang pertama kalinya Tao rasakan dari seorang Chanyeol.

"Hiks.. " Satu isakan lolos dari bibir mungil milik Tao. Ia menarik kakinya kemudian melipatnya didepan dada, menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan itu, "Aku merindukanmu, Kris."

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Pukul sebelas malam Chanyeol memasuki rumahnya. Badannya sangat letih setelah memanjakan Baekhyun dengan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sebuah taman di tengah kota. Sekarang saatnya untuk menenangkan pikiran dan tubuhnya. Tidur.

Seperti biasa, meski sedang letih atau bahkan sangat letih sekalipun, Chanyeol pasti akan menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat Tao. Rutinitas yang selama ini dilakoninya sebelum tidur.

Klek

Pintu terbuka. Kamar itu masih terang. Setelah menutup kembali pintu kayu itu, Chanyeol melangkah mendekati ranjang besar milik Tao. Alisnya berjengit sebelah saat melihat bahwa ranjang Tao kosong.

Brak

Hampir saja Chanyeol melompat karena kaget akibat suara gedobrak dari pinggiran kain gorden pintu balkon kamar Tao yang bergerak-gerak liar karena tertiup angin dari luar.

"Tao. Kau disana?" Chanyeol menghampiri.

Tidak ada jawaban, Chanyeol juga tidak melihat ada siapapun dibalkon itu. Kemana Tao?

"Tao.. " suara Chanyeol semakin keras meneriakkan nama Tao. Ia mulai panik, takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Tao.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celana, menekan angka satu pada panggilan cepatnya kemudian menempelkan benda persegi panjang itu ketelinganya.

Drrrttt Drrrrttt

Chanyeol menoleh pada meja disamping ranjang Tao. Gadis itu tidak membawa ponselnya. Kepanikan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol berlari keluar dari kamar Tao. Ia menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah dengan meneriakkan nama Tao. Seluruh penjuru rumah ia jelajahi, kamar tamu, dapur, gudang, kamar mandi tamu, halaman belakang. Namun nihil, Tao tetap tidak ia temukan.

**_"_****_Jangan terlalu malam. Kau tahu aku benci sendirian."_**

Tidak. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu kabur? Tapi kenapa? Lagipula dia mau kabur kemana?

Chanyeol kembali naik kelantai dua rumahnya. Berniat akan mengambil jaketnya. Hari sudah sangat malam, pasti udara diluar sangat dingin.

Klek

Baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia sudah disajikan pemandangan yang mengejutkan sekaligus melegakan. Disana, tepat diatas ranjangnya, Tao sudah tertidur pulas dibalik selimut tebal yang hanya menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

Menghela nafas lega, Chanyeol mendekatinya. Ia mengusap-usap lembut puncak kepala Tao menggunakan tangan kirinya.

Permainan macam apa sebenarnya yang ia jalani sekarang. Rasa yang sejak dulu ingin dibunuhnya semakin hari semakin besar seperti bola salju yang menggelinding. Rasa yang sebenarnya tidak boleh ia rasakan pada dua hati secara sejalan. Tapi apalah daya, cinta itu tidak bisa memilih. Ia tidak akan pandang bulu, kepada siapa ia akan hadir.

"Ini semua salahmu, Kris. Kenapa kau menitipkannya padaku. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya aku melewati semua ini?" Chanyeol bergumam lirih. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi ranjang yang di tempati oleh Tao.

Jari lentiknya bergerak menyusuri wajah damai Tao, "Apa kau akan memukulku jika aku mencintainya, Kris?"

Memendamnya dalam-dalam, mengubur dan mencoba memusnahkan namun hasilnya tetap nihil. Kasih sayang yang awalnya hanya berupa kasih sayang seorang kakak terhadap adik berubah menjadi kasih sayangnya seorang pria pada wanita. Perlakuan yang sering Tao tunjukkan padanya membuat hatinya semakin sulit untuk tertutup. Apalagi mata itu, mata Tao seperti memancarkan rasa yang sama seperti yang Chanyeol rasakan. Raut kepedihan saat Chanyeol menyebut nama wanita lain di depannya.

Kepala Chanyeol menunduk berat, "Kau pasti akan memukulku, kan? Aku tahu sifatmu, Kris." Ia terkekeh pelan mentertawakan monolognya.

Masih dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk, Chanyeol berdiri dari jongkoknya. Ia berjalan memutar kemudian menarik selimut dan menidurkan dirinya disamping Tao. Menghadap sang gadis yang masih belum menyadari keberadaan sang empunya kamar, Chanyeol memejamkan matanya.

Biarlah begini saja. Begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk Chanyeol. Berada didekat 'adik' yang selama ini dijaganya. Mungkin saja ini yang terakhir untuk ia dan 'adiknya' bisa berada sedekat itu. Besok ia akan bertunangan, dan sudah bisa dipastikan Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama mereka setelah acara itu selesai.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Gadis tujuh belas tahun itu memandang cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Silau ketika benda itu tertimpa cahaya bulan.

"Kau suka?" Kris mengusap kepala dengan rambut panjang yang tengah bersandar dibahunya.

Tao, gadis remaja itu mengangguk antusias, "Apa setelah ini kau akan membelikanku rumah?" masih menatap gemilau cincin ditangannya, ia memberikan pertanyaan tidak serius.

"Rumah? Bukankah kita sudah memilikinya?"

"Itu rumah sewa. Aku ingin rumah yang tanpa ada beban per bulannya." Masih dengan candaannya ia berkata seolah-olah benar itulah yang di inginkannya. Padahal walau hanya tinggal di gubuk tanpa kipas angin pun Tao tidak masalah asal itu bersama dengan Kris.

"Baiklah, besok kita bangun rumah di galaxy. Tidak ada pajak, tidak ada sewa, tidak ada tetangga, tidak ada kebisingan, yang ada hanya kita berdua."

"Kau bisa?"

"Untukmu pasti aku bisa."

Tao tersenyum puas. Kris memang selalu bisa membuat hatinya berbunga meski dengan omongan-omongan konyolnya. Tapi memang pada kenyataannya Kris selalu bisa menghadirkan apapun itu yang diminta oleh Tao meski dalam waktu yang agak lama.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kris." Tao memeluk tubuh Kris erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tao." kembali Kris mengusap rambut panjang Tao, "Tapi ngomong-ngomong tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Gege?"

"Aku tidak biasa."

"Dasar." Kris menepuk pelan bahu Tao.

Dibawah terpaan sinar bulan mereka tertawa ringan memadu cinta yang tulus. Cinta dua orang yang tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang orang tua menjaga mereka.

Tidak menyadari bahwa sang takdir sedang menguji mereka. Malam indah itu adalah malam terakhir dimana pelukan hangat itu terjadi. Pelukan terakhir dari si pria untuk si wanita. Pelukan terakhir yang bisa Tao rasakan sebelum kabar buruk itu ia terima dari sahabat Kris, Chanyeol.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Chanyeol mengucek matanya pelan. Sinar matahari yang belum terlalu membias itu cukup mampu membuat dirinya yang tidak terbiasa bangun siang terbangun dengan segera. Hanya sekedar mengecek keadaan, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Tao yang ternyata masih berada disampingnya. Posisi mereka tidak berubah, Tao dipinggir kanan dan dia dipinggir kiri.

Sekelebat, raut wajah itu terasa sangat tersakiti. Kenapa? Kenapa wajah Tao terlihat murung dalam tidurnya. Tidak seperti tadi malam waktu terakhir kali Chanyeol lihat sebelum tidur. Apa dia memimpikan tentang 'dia' lagi?

Chanyeol bergerak menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap pipi Tao, "Tao." panggilnya pelan.

Tidak ada reaksi. Wajah itu masih tetap sama seperti tadi.

"Tao." sekali lagi Chanyeol memanggil nama gadis itu dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Eunghh.. " gadis itu bergerak malas. Ia menepis tangan Chanyeol yang masih ada di pipinya kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Tao.. hei.. kau tidak kuliah?" Chanyeol terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Tao. Wajah sedih yang tadi Chanyeol lihat kini sudah berganti dengan wajah malas bangun khas dari gadis itu.

"Eungh.. " Tao kembali bergumam kesal, "Apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi begini sudah dikamarku?" Tao menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh badannya hingga kepala.

"Dasar aneh. Ini kamarku, bodoh."

"Hah." Tao membuka penutup kepalanya, "Kamarmu?" seketika ia merasa sangat malu saat matanya yang sudah terbuka lebar melihat perabotan serta tatanan yang rapi di dalam kamar itu. Rapi, bukanlah ciri khas kamarnya.

Chanyeol menengkurapkan tubuhnya, kepalanya sengaja ia dekatkan pada Tao, "Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku semalam?" ia menaikkan alisnya sebelah berniat untuk menggoda Tao, "Apa kau merindukanku?" tanyanya lagi.

Refleks Tao langsung menarik selimutnya kasar kemudian membungkus kepala Chanyeol yang sudah tertawa puas, "Dalam mimpimu." Kemudian ia beranjak turun dari atas ranjang.

"Haha.. Tao." masih dengan sisa-sisa tawanya, Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan Tao yang akan membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar, "Acaranya jam tiga siang. Kau bisa datang kan?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Tao berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa datang. Tidak bisa jika harus melihat pemuda dua puluh empat tahun itu menyematkan cincin di jari manis gadis lain. Hatinya pasti akan hancur setelah retak-retak ringan selama ini semakin merapuh.

"Akan aku usahakan." Jawab Tao malas.

"Ayolah Tao. Ini hanya sekali.. "

"Dua." Tao memotong ucapan Chanyeol, "Du-dua kali.. "

"Apa?" ucapan Tao yang terdengar kurang jelas ditelinganya membuat Chanyeol memaksa Tao untuk mengucapkannya lagi.

"Akan aku usahakan. Aku akan datang bersama Sehun." Tao tersenyum manis yang sayangnya Chanyeol tahu bahwa senyum itu senyum terpaksa yang ia ciptakan.

"Tao.. tunggu."

"Apa lagi?" Tao memutar tubuhnya malas untuk melihat Chanyeol yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku tidak yakin kau mengucapkan itu tadi." selidik Chanyeol.

Tao menukikkan alisnya heran—pura-pura heran, "Memangnya aku bilang apa tadi?"

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Tao hingga menyentuh pintu kamarnya, "Tao.. " nada suara Chanyeol terdengar sangat mengintimidasi, menuntut perkataan jujur dari mulut Tao.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa.. lepaskan Yeol, aku harus segera berangkat kuliah." Tao menggeliat tidak nyaman ketika Chanyeol semakin menguatkan cengkramannya di kedua bahu Tao.

Chanyeol diam tidak bergerak, matanya menatap tajam pada manik hitam Tao. Meski ia yakin ada bekas merah di bahu gadis itu, Chanyeol tetap tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum Tao jujur pada perkataannya tadi.

"Tidak satu kali.. " Tao menyerah. Setelah menghela nafas berat, ia berujar pelan, "Aku masih bisa datang kepesta pernikahan kalian kan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa tidak rela."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah lama hidup denganmu, melihatmu akan pergi dariku membuatku merasa akan dicampakkan."

"Aku tidak akan mencampakkanmu."

"Kau memang tidak mencampakkanku, tapi dia, dia tidak akan mau hidup dalam atap yang sama denganku."

"Papa juga akan segera menunangkanmu dengan anak sahabatnya."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa."

Tao terdiam menahan sesuatu yang sangat berat yang sudah bergantung di matanya. Ia menundukkan lagi wajahnya setelah tidak lagi sanggup menatap iris setajam mata pisau itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Tao, "Kenapa.. kenapa kau tidak mau. Kata Papa, dia adalah anak yang baik?" ibu jarinya bergerak mengelap air mata Tao yang sudah menitik.

"Karena aku hanya ingin bersamamu.. aku tidak ingin kau meninggalkanku.. aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.. aku.. hiks.. " Tao kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah Chanyeol tidak lagi memegang dagunya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya."

Chanyeol mengangkat wajah Tao agar kembali menatap matanya, "Tidak susah untuk menebak sikapmu Tao. Aku hanya menunggu, menunggu kejujuranmu yang selama ini masih menjadi tanda tanya bagiku. Tapi ini salah, perasaan ini tidak boleh berlanjut. Akan banyak pihak yang tersakiti. Aku akan segera menikah dengan—"

Chanyeol menghentikan ucapannya. Bibir lembut itu.

Tao menciumnya.

Sangat lembut. Ia terus melakukannya meski tidak ada balasan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau boleh memukulku untuk yang satu itu." ujar Tao ringan setelah melepaskan bibir Chanyeol. Dengan kasar ia mengusap air matanya, bergerak lagi untuk keluar dari kamar yang sudah mulai pengap itu.

"Tao.. "

Chanyeol menarik tangan sebelah kanan Tao kuat, sebuah sentakan yang menubrukkan kembali tubuh Tao pada tubuh besarnya. Chanyeol meraup bibir Tao ganas, ciuman yang terkesan buru-buru namun tetap dalam. Ciuman tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Chanyeol memberi dan Tao menerimanya. Bahkan saat benda tidak bertulang itu melesat masuk kedalam rongga mulutnya, Tao tetap membiarkannya.

Biarlah seperti itu. Keduanya pun pasti sudah menyadari bahwa itu adalah ciuman pertama dan terakhir mereka. Ciuman yang tidak akan lagi terjadi jika salah satu pihak sudah menjalankan apa yang namanya setia.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, "Kuharap kau mengerti perasaanku, Tao." ia menarik tubuh Tao kedalam pelukannya menyebabkan gadis penuh luka dihatinya itu kembali menangis dalam diamnya.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Angin berhembus sangai lembut, dengan setelan celana jeans dan kemeja putih berkancing banyak, tidak lupa kaca mata hitam yang menyembunyikan manik hitamnya, juga seikat lili yang bertengger ditangannya, ia berjalan mendaki bukit sejuk untuk mencapai satu tujuan penting yang sudah ia rencakan sedari tadi-tadi.

Kris.

Ia ingin menemui pemuda penyayang itu di kediaman abadinya. Sudah hampir satu bulan, Tao yakin tempat itu pasti sudah ditumbuhi rumput-rumput liar yang kehadirannya tidak di inginkan.

Pluk

Tao meletakkan bunga lili di dekat tugu batu yang bertuliskan Yifan Wu, "Apa kabar, Kris?" ia tersenyum lembut, "Kris-ge.. Gege.. kau ingin aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu kan?"

"Ake kesepian Ge."

"Hari ini dia akan mengikat gadis itu.. aku tidak datang.. kau tahu Ge, itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk kusaksikan.."

"Dia berbohong padamu.. " di setiap kalimatnya Tao selalu memberi jeda panjang sembari menahan kuat-kuat bendungan yang sudah hampir jebol di matanya, "Dia akan meninggalkanku. Padahal, bukankah dia sudah berjanji padamu akan menjagaku.. tapi apa yang dilakukannya.. dia pergi bersama wanita itu."

Tao memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur di atas beton disamping pusara Kris, beruntung tempat itu terletak dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang jadi sinar matahari sore itu tidak terlalu mengganggunya.

Diam, air mata itu mengalir begitu saja dari tempatnya, "Aku merindukanmu, Ge." Tao mengusap nama Kris, "Kurasa sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi aku hidup di dunia ini.. aku ingin ikut denganmu Ge.. aku ingin pergi kedunia yang ada dirimu didalamnya.. "

Dari saku kemejanya Tao mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan kecil, dari bungkusan kecil itu sebuah kilatan terlihat ketika terkena sinar matahari.

"Kau tahu Ge, aku selalu membawa benda ini kemanapun aku pergi.. benda yang akan memudahkan kapanpun aku akan mengakhiri nyawaku sendiri." Tao tersenyum kecut.

Drrrtttt

Sebuah getaran kecil sukses membuat lamunannya menguap, ia menarik benda kecil persegi panjang itu dari saku celananya.

Chanyeol Calling...

"Kau lihat Ge, dia bahkan tidak rela jika aku tidak melihat acara pertunangannya.." Tao melempar pelan ponsel itu hingga tergeletak pasrah dibawah bunga lili yang Tao letakkan didekat tugu batu Kris, "Dia sangat buruk untuk jadi teman baikmu Ge.."

Berkali-kali ponsel itu bergetar tapi Tao tetap mengabaikannya. Ia tetap bermonolog ria bersama 'Kris' menceritakan semua keburukan Chanyeol dan semua hal yang menohok hatinya yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol.

Tao mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pisau kecil yang ada ditangannya, "Apa aku boleh ikut dengamu, Ge. Aku sudah bosan dengan dunia yang kejam ini. Aku juga ingin tenang sepertimu disana.. "

Satu garis lurus berwarna merah tercetak di pergelangannya. Matanya terpejam erat merasakan perih yang teramat sangat katika garis lurus kedua ia ciptakan..

Apakah ini akhir dari kisahnya..

Mungkin saja jika tidak ada seseorang yang datang dan segera menolongnya. Gadis sederhana yang selalu haus akan cinta dan kasih sayang itu tergeletak lemah setelah goresan ke enam ia ciptakan. Ia hanya tinggal menunggu jemputannya untuk menuju alam lain, alam yang menurutnya lebih nyaman ketimbang dunia yang fana itu.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Kau dimana Tao? Acaranya akan segera dimulai.**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Kenapa tidak mengangkat telponku? Tao, aku menghawatirkanmu.**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Tolong jangan buat aku jadi seperti ini Tao.**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Katakan dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan kesana?**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Aku tidak tahu apakah ini berita bagus atau buruk, tapi Papa membatalkan pertunangannya. Aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Ia terlihat sangat marah ketika keluar dari ruang keluarga bersama dengan Ayah Baekhyun.**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Tao.. aku mencintaimu.. kumohon jangan buat aku khawatir berlebihan seperti ini. Paling tidak angkat teleponku sekali saja..**

**From: Chanyeol**

**Tao.. aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. kau bisa memegang sumpahku Tao..**

Andai saja..

Andai saja pesan itu bisa lebih cepat di terimanya.. mungkin darah segar yang sudah mengalir banyak itu tidak akan terjadi.

Andai saja..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**A/N : **Hahai,,, aku balik lagi nih bawa ff yang sebenernya juga aku gak tahu ini KrisTao atao ChanTao.. terserah padamu sajalah, pilih sendiri mana suka… ahahahah…


End file.
